The popularity and convenience of digital mobile devices as well as the widespread of use of Internet communications have caused communications between user devices to become ubiquitous. For example, users commonly use their devices to send electronic messages to other users as text messages, chat messages, email, etc. Users may send images in messages to other users to provide receiving users with visual content.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.